Mistakes
by Rainbow Dash's biggest fan
Summary: After a few months Pinkie Pie starts to have nightmares about the day she turned Rainbow into a cupcake. She has asks Twilight to help get Rainbow Dash back


Mistakes

It's a nice quiet night in Ponyville. Every pony is peacefully asleep in their little beds, and having wonderful dreams. All except Pinkie. Pinkie Pie is having a terrible, dark, and terrifying nightmare. All she can see is her with a scalpel and cutting Rainbow Dash's stomach open. She sees her guts and her rib cage. Pinkie Pie flinches while the pain sinks in her skin. Pinkie starts to whimper in her sleep. Pinkie hears her evil laugh echo in the basement she was in, in her nightmare. She can see that her friend Rainbow Dash doesn't have her wings anymore. Pinkie knows she was the one who cut them off with the hacking saw she had. She feels a shock go through her heart. She wakes up and screams bloody murder. She starts to breath slow and feels her eyes sting a little. She puts her hooves over eyes and starts to sob. "What have I done?" She asks herself. Her hooves drop by her sides when she feels another jolt in her body. She stares blankly at the wall. Her pupils grow really big and she sees her memory of the death of her blue friend Rainbow. She sees Rainbow Dash lying on the little surgery table. Cuffed to it and Rainbow is crying. Pinkie is tearing out all her insides. Blood draws from Rainbow Dash's heart. Pinkie shakes her head really hard to get out of her horrible flash back. She feels a gross taste in her throat. She then realizes that it's puke. She runs from her bed and goes to the bathroom. Are all these memories punishes for killing my dearest friend? She asked in her head. She pulls her head from throwing up and looks in the mirror in front of her. In her reflection she sees her eyes stained red. "What kind of monster am I?" She asks herself moving towards the sink, which is below the mirror. She turns the water on and puts soap in her hooves and washes them.

Chapter 2

Pain is a game

I am such a terrible, terrible pony. I need to find a way to save her, Go back in time. Whatever I can do to get her back. "Twilight!" She thought out loud. Pinkie opened the door to the bathroom and went upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at her digital alarm clock and it was 7:00am. "Celestia already raised the sun, so Twilight might be up." She said looking out the window. She quietly went down the stairs and heard a loud *Creak* on the last step. She jumped up frightened some pony was watching her leave. Pinkie realizes it was just that the wood was old and almost broken. So she continues to walk towards the dark, wooden, pink door in front of her. She stood there staring at the door knob ready to turn it. Pinkie slowly puts her right hoof up and turns the knob. The door swings open quickly and she runs out. She looks back, a few feet away from the door, and the door is still open. "Screw it." She says "I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Cake take care of it." She jogs down the dirt road studying every movement of the world. She still sees the terrible images in her head. Every time she sees her friend Rainbow Dash screaming, she feels a tear down her cheek and it makes her fur wet .Pinkie Pie can see her blue Pegasus friend getting torn open and dying with blood pouring out all over her body. "STOP!" Pinkie yells beating her head with her hooves and sitting on the dirt path. Pinkie looks over and finds a tree. She goes over by the tree and bangs her head against it. "GET OUT!" She screams "I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!" She starts to sob in pain. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She yells still. She fells light headed. She stops breathing and her vision blurs. She lowers her head and falls forward. The last thing she sees is blood leaking out of her nostrils. Pinkie then passes out from damaging her head,

Chapter 3

Twilight's Kingdom

After a long period that she was blacked out, Pinkie finds herself in a huge blue crystallized room with books. Books everywhere. She thought for a minute. She knew it was Twilight Sparkle's house. She was about to yell Twilight's name, until Twilight herself entered. "Oh you're awake." Her purple alicorn friend says with a slight smile. "Where….. Where am I?" Pinkie asks sitting up and looking around the big room. "You're in the library." Twilight says floating a tray with teacups on it with her magic. "Oh." Pinkie says. "I was walking to go get some quills so I can write back to Sunset Shimmer." Twilight explains sitting in front of the pink pony "Then I heard crying over by the forest. I looked over and I see you. I go over there in a hurry and look at your muzzle and your nostrils were bleeding out." Pinkie looks at Twilight with a little worry in her eyes. Pinkie knew if Twilight found out why she did it, she will be banished from Equestria. "So I brought you here." Twilight says "I didn't think you'd be up in a couple of hours." Pinkie looks at her and shrugs. Twilight pours hot steaming tea in a blue teacup and hands it to Pinkie. "Thank you." Pinkies manages. "No problem Pinkie." Twilight says with happiness. Pinkie looks down and starts to close your eyes. "Pinkie are you okay?" Twilight asks. Pinkie's body starts to twirl in little circles, slowly. She starts to see the images again. Rainbow Dash is crying and yelling at Pinkie and asking her to stop. Twilight gets up and shakes Pinkie Pie to wake her up from her day dream. "Wha- What?!" Pinkie yelled. "You zoned out." Twilight says worried. "Are you okay?" She asks again. "Yes- Yeah." Pinkie hesitates. Twilight sees fear in Pinkies eyes and tears. "You're not telling me something." Princess Twilight says with a serious tone. Pinkie looks at her with pain in her eyes. "What is it?" The Princess asks. "I…..I murdered Rainbow." Pinkie cries shielding herself. "What?" Twilight says now crying. "What are you talking about?" She asks her pink friend. "Rainbow Dash is *hic* Gone!." Pinkie answers now sobbing "I *hic* Let my *hic* psychoness get the *hic* best of me" Twilight knew Pinkie was struggling from all the memory built up inside her. "I had no idea." Twilight cries. "I keep *hic* having dreams *hic* about it and I *hic* can't forget. I'm so *hic* sorry" Pinkie watches her tears run to the floor and make a little puddle. Twilight gets up and buts her arms around her friend. "I know what we can do to get her back." Twilight says squeezing Pinkie tighter, "What?" Pinkie asks. "I have a potion that lets you go back in her mind and you can fix what you did. You only have a few minutes. But if you can get yourself to stop in time" Twilight continues "I think you can bring Rainbow Dash back." Pinkie body now fills with exciment. Twilight gets up and says "follow me". The pink pony does so.

Chapter 4

_Saving a friend_

After a long time walking through the kingdoms halls, the Princess stops at a torch hanging on the wall. "What are we doing?" Pinkie asks. "Just wait and see." Twilight says putting her right hoof up and touching the torches holder. She pulled it down and a secrete door opened up. Pinkie Pie looked in the door way and saw stairs. "What does this lead to?" She asks. "My room where I make potions" Twilight answers walking down the stairs. "Are coming?"Princess Twilight asks. "Don't you think it's a little dark?" Pinkie says trying to smile. "I can use my magic silly." Twilight says lightening her horn up. It glows dark pink and fills the darkness. "Oh yeah." Pinkie laughs. She walks beside her purple friend. It is silent for a while until Pinkie breaks it. "So as a Princess?" Pinkie asks Twilight "Do you have to take big expectations?" "Ugh yes!" Twilight whines giggling a little. "This isn't really one. This is an opportunity." Twilight says walking ahead of Pinkie. "How so?" Pinkie asks skipping to Twilight. "It's an opportunity to get one of my best friends back." Twilight says with vigorous in her voice. "Oh." Pinkie says sadly looking down. This reminds her of what she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." Twilight apologizes. "It's okay Twi." Pinkie says jumping and then landing on the last step. She steadies herself so she doesn't fall on her face. "Whoa!" Pinkie yells backing up. Twilight laughs and walks ahead. She lights every torch in there and looks back at Pinkie "You ready?" She asks her pink friend. "Yep." Pinkie approved. "Come over here." Twilight says walking behind a table. Pinkie steps slowly towards her friend. "Okay so let's start with the sodium" Twilight says getting a clear bottle with a clear bubbly chemical inside. "Woo!" Pinkie exclaims "Pretty!". "Very" the Princess laughs. Pinkie looks into the liquid and on the other side Twilight looks at her and laughs. "What?" Pinkie asks all with a puzzled look. "The liquid makes you look funny!" Twilight laughs now cracking up. Pinkie joins her and falls on the ground. "Okay back to work." Twilight says helping her pink friend up from the ground. "Thank you." Pinkie says thankfully. "No problem." Twilight says with a big smile. Pinkie Pie sits by Twilight and watches her pour liquid after liquid. "Okay it's done." Twilight says stepping away and taking off her science goggles. "You ready?" She asks her pink friend again. "Yes!" Pinkie responds being brave. "Okay." Twilight grabs a cup that is full of all the chemicals and hands it to Pinkie. "You only have 10 minutes so make it quick." Twilight informs. "Oki Doki Loki!" Pinkie yells with a half smile. She picks up the cup and gulps it down.

Chapter 5

Inside her mind

Pinkie wakes up in her body in front of Rainbow Dash. The blue pony is tied with straps to the big dissecting table. Rainbow Dash starts to ask "Where am I?". Pinkie looks up and starts to sob. "Pinkie what's wrong?" Rainbow looks down at her pink friend. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…I'm so sorry!"Pinkie yells looking up and her blue Pegasus friend. "Sorry for what Pinkie?" Dash asks all confused. Pinkie then notices nothing has been done to her. "Oh thank Celestia!" Pinkie cries running to a table far from Rainbow Dash. "Pinkie what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash cries. "Setting things right." The pink pony looks at a red button and slams her hoof on it. Rainbow Dash releases from the table and falls. "Ouch!" the blue pony yelps. "I'm so, so, so Sorry!" Pinkie yells running towards her. "Pinkie what is going on?" Rainbow asks. "It's hard to explain." She says helping the rainbow haired pony up. Rainbow Dash puts her wings up and flies upstairs. Pinkie chases after. Rainbow Dash stands in front of Pinkie and asks the question "Pinkie what is going on?" "I'll tell you in a few months." The pink friend says wrapping a warm hug around her blue friend. Rainbow Dash hugs her back. Pinkie starts to cry on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow doesn't care as long as her friend is okay. Pinkie squeezes Rainbow one more time and releases. "So what about those cupcakes?" Rainbow laughs asking. "Um….I think I'm over cupcakes." The pink pony answers. "Oh ok" Rainbow says.

Chapter 6

Telling the truth

A few months later Pinkie and Rainbow go over to Twilight's. Pinkie and her two friends were talking about why she was crying. "WHAT?!"Rainbow yells spitting her hot tea all over her pink friend. Pinkie looks down with tears in her eyes. "Ouch…" She whines picking up some napkins. "I'm sorry Pinkie!" Rainbow says sitting back down across Twilight. "I just didn't know that you killed me then came back and saved me." Rainbow rambles. "I'm so sorry." Pinkie apologizes looking down and crying. "Pinkie I never took you as a killer." Rainbow says reaching for Pinkie. Pinkie jerks back in fear. She goes back the position she was in and let Rainbow comfort her. "You two have a lot to catching up to do." Twilight says drinking her tea. The blue Pegasus looks at her and growls in anger. Twilight spits a little tea in her cup and stares at rainbow, strucked. Rainbow still sits by her friend Pinkie and hugs her tightly. Pinkie keeps crying and Rainbow allows the tears to damp her blue fur. "It's okay Pinkie. I forgive you." Rainbow cries patting Pinkies magenta fluffy hair. "I…I am so sorry." Pinkie gasps. "I do forgive you." Rainbow Dash looks in Pinkie's blue eyes that are surrounded by red "I really do." Pinkie tries to laugh in joy but instead cries in sorrow. Rainbow Dash scratches the back of her rainbow mane. Twilight looks at the sad friends and joins their hug. "You girls want to hang out sometime?" The purple one asks. Pinkie cries harder and she starts to hiccup. Rainbow Dash watches her pink friend suffer and also starts to cry. Twilight looks at them really heartbroken. Twilight feels her eyes burn and she feels a wet tear come down her eye. Rainbow backs away and Twilight does too. Rainbow can't stand her friend crying, so she leaves the room to go get her something. "What have I done, Twilight?" Pinkie asks covering her damp face. "Pinkie she went to go get something. You need to calm down." Her purple friend cries. "CALM DOWN?!" The Pink one yells now furious "You want me to calm down?" "Yes." Twilight whispers terrified. "Calm down?" Pinkie jokes now. "I just brought my friend back. I already killed her. She is here now, but I still remember killing her!" Pinkie yells. Twilight starts to cry now. She can feel the pain Pinkie's in. Pinkie looks at her purple alicorn friend and apologizes. "It's okay Pinkie." Twilight answers lowering her hooves from her face "You are just mad at me." Pinkie feels a jolt go through her body. "It's not okay to be mad at a friend." Pinkie cries "I am so sorry Twilight. It just *hic* got the *hic* best of me." Twilight gets up and sits by her pink friend and pats her on the back. "You have to take control Pinkie." Twilight exams "you have to!" After a long wait Rainbow comes in with one hoof behind her back. Pinkie tries to look but Rainbow moves it. Rainbow Dash moves in front of the two ponies and asks "Who wants…cookies?" Pinkie Pie gets scared that it would be cupcakes but then gets full of joy. She sees chocolate chip cookies and thanks Rainbow for being such a good friend and forgiving her. This isn't the end of their friendship it's just the beginning. They will overcome great and scary conquest. For this is the start of a new life, For Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They are ready for _The Regression_ of their lives.


End file.
